Club Penguin Island Raid
In 2018, QuackityHQ raided CPI 2 times; one on January 13, 2018, and one on September 1, 2018. The reason why he raided this game was that he believed the game sucks and wants to shut it down. The First Raid: The Free Trials Crusade QuackityHQ said, if his video "CLUB PENGUIN ISLAND IS THE WORST GAME EVER" got 20 thousand likes, he would raid the game. Fortunately, his video got 20k likes and he streamed the raid on Twitch. Participation Requirements In order to join the raid, you had to have a 7-day free trial and wear the Mike Wasowski costume. The reason why the theme of this raid was MW, was because Quackity's friend said: "If you raid this game, imagine a game full of Mike Wazowsksis..." Purpose of the raid Quackity originally wanted to raid CPI because his original video got 20k likes, but he decided to change his purpose to CP re-enabling the free trial memberships because the CP mods disabled free trial memberships before the raid started, meaning all the raiders couldn't wear the Mike Wazowski costume, since it was a member only item. Continuation of the First Raid When Quackity joined in-game, thousands of raiders flowed Beacon Boardwalk, with Green penguins and Mike Wasowskis taking control. A few minutes after the raid started, all the servers in CPI were getting full, so he told the viewers to head to Aurora. As soon as Quackity went to Aurora, there was a continuation of chaos, with Mike Wasowskis and green penguins taking over. Birth Of The Copypasta Tension Rises as the CPI servers flow with raiders. No matter what server Quackity goes to, it's a full house. He told everyone in Snowden to freestyle on the dancefloor, and everything went haywire. Quackity then told everyone in every different CPI server to ask for free trials to come back. He told everyone to do copypasta to get CP's attention. The reason is that CPI censored Quackity for no reason. Quackity wanted everyone to think of a slogan to bring back free trials. Someone said, "Quack my sack, and bring free trials back". Since the word sack was censored, Zac was replaced for the copypasta. The copypasta was spread throughout CPI. Server Tensions 20 Minutes into the raid and the servers were having a lot of problems. Everyone on the live chat was complaining to Quackity that they lost connection. The reason was 8K+ people were trying to get in, and CPI can't hold that much amount. Quackity then told the viewers to post the issues on Twitter. Quackity then found out that CPI has gone infinite load. The Twitter Protest Since the servers crashed, Quackity complained to CP on Twitter that the servers have gone haywire. After tweeting, the servers were up again. Quackity then realized that the free trials were still not working. He told everyone to start the hashtag #BRINGBACKFREETRALS. As soon as he said that, the hashtag was finally spread. The Response CP later said on Twitter that free trials were still enabled, but Quackity didn't believe them, saying that before the stream started, all the raiders were wearing their Mike Wazowski costumes, and when the stream started, they were all green penguins. Somehow, after complaining about the incident, the whole live chat spammed "Mickey Mouse Is Watching". Quackity told all the viewers to raid CP's tweet about the servers. This time, he made a new hashtag, #BRINGBACKTHESERVERS. Minutes later, the tweet flooded with thousands of comments saying #BRINGBACKTHESERVERS. The Ban Hammer Is Dropped and #MickeyWillNotDivideUs Eventually, Quackity is able to get back into the game, and he and the raiders began filling the servers again. But during all this, CP mods began to drop the ban hammer on people, causing some raiders to be banned for 24 hours. Quackity was having none of it, and asked the raiders to type Mickey Will Not Divide Us in the in-game chat. Around this time, he spread a hashtag called #MickeyWillNotDivideUs on Twitter. The "Please Stop Lying To Ashlee" Incident On Twitter, a user by the name of Ashlee asked the CPI Twitter to bring back the servers. The account responds saying that the servers are still up and restarting the game will fix the issue. Quackity immediately called out the account for lying to Ashlee, saying that the servers are still very unstable. All the raiders began to say "Please stop lying to Ashlee" through the in-game chat, with Quackity even replying to CPI's reply saying "PLEASE STOP LYING TO ASHLEE RESTARTING DOESN'T DO ANYTHING". The MS-Paint Penguin CPI's official Twitter tweeted out a GIF of a purple penguin giving off a high five. Quackity saw it as the perfect opportunity to strike at the account. He made a very crude MS-Paint version of the penguin, with it sticking up it's middle finger. He replied to the original tweet with the photo and the caption "THAT SAME PENGUIN WHEN IT FOUND OUT FREE TRIALS WERE DELETED". The Raid Ends and The Salt From The CPI Community After the MS-Paint Penguin, Quackity believed that the raid was successful and he then put on the victory music, which was the Soviet Anthem, but he complains that the music was too loud. He then shows some of the salt from the community, among the salt he showed were people mentioning other raids he had done, such as the Roblox raid, people saying to not join his raid, people mentioning that the mods would shut down the raid swiftly, or people that just said "Fuck Quackity". The Second Raid: The Quest For Pants Quackity did another video on Club Penguin Island called CLUB PENGUIN ISLAND REVISITED, saying that if it got 100k likes, he would do a second raid. The video later hit 100k likes, and he fulfilled his promise by performing another raid on the game. Preparation Requirements The previous raid required everyone to have a Mike Wazowski suit on, but this raid was different. Quackity asked everyone to be the "Ugly piss color". The color was supposed to represent what the raiders were going to do to Mickey's face if he didn't provide clothes for the poor and ugly. Before The Raid Salt Before the raid even began, there were some people on Discord mentioning Quackity. They were calling him a bad dude and discussing the upcoming raid. One even had the nerve to call him "edgy, obnoxious, and horrible", while adding, "Like Logan Paul". The Raid Begins Quackity streaming on Twitch Club Penguin Island was the signal to start the raid. However, since nearly 28,000 people (as opposed to ~8,000 people from the first raid) were trying to get in, the servers couldn't take it and people kept being kicked from the game. Even Quackity himself couldn't log on. He decided to go on Twitter and he saw someone who has never heard of him mention that there are people protesting as penguins in-game, and since they can't curse, they were saying "Duck Mickey". But while he was trying to come up with a chant, he was finally able to log on to the game. Quackity Finally Enters The Warzone As soon as he got on, he noticed so many penguins were in the piss color, and they were everywhere. He then looks at the server list and nearly every server was full. To put that into context, he says that it is rare for all the servers to be full. But sensing that there were still people left out, he asked his viewers to reply "No" in the chat if they still couldn't log on. Within minutes, the chat was full of people saying "No". The 2nd Attack After learning that pants was censored in the in-game chat, but biss was left alone, Quackity started the 2nd Attack. He created a hashtag called "#BISSONMICKEY". Immediately, the hashtag was spread to the point where it was trending in the US, with NetNobody (Formerly SkyDoesMinecraft) and Keemstar spreading the hashtag too. CPI Retaliates CPI mods were not going down without a fight. They began to retaliate by disabling the chat, meaning nobody could say bissonmickey anymore. Next, they made it so that people would be stuck on an infinite loading screen. Quackity even got banned on an alt account he never uses, as opposed to his main account, imaginger, which was the account he primarily uses. Eventually, he is able to get back into the game. The Great Snap: Disney Edition and the Twitter Ban Spree When Quackity pulls out the server list, he noticed that all the servers were nearly empty. He then says that Disney did a Thanos, saying that they snapped and all the penguins on the servers were kicked. People later sent pictures to Quackity showing that the CPI Twitter account was banning people from seeing their Twitter account. The Final Push and The End Of The Raid Quackity wouldn't take all these challenges lying down, so he told everyone to get back in the game and fill the servers. Within minutes, every server was full, with it getting so bad at one point that the server counter broke. After this, Quackity decided that the raid should come to an end, saying that the game is already very broken, as well as mentioning that the game is on the trending page for Twitch. Most notably, he said that their mission was still not over and he asked his viewers to keep the hashtag trending. Effect of the Raids Both raids resulted in this: * Lots of salt within the CPI community * The game crashing multiple times * One trending hashtag * Club Penguin Island trending on Twitch * Lots of accounts banned Most notably, the raids are what is credited for the closing of Club Penguin Island and the end of the Club Penguin franchise as a whole.Category:Raids Category:Pages that still need work